


The Ocean

by Willowanderer



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Freindship, Gen, two guys on a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this picture http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=27786443</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean

He could feel the wind in his hair, feel the thrumming of the engine beneath him, smell the hot asphalt, and the warm welcome scent of the body he was leaning against. Tilting his head afforded him a view of broad shoulders covered in white cotton, and see the wind whipping through dark reddish orange hair. Even with the landscape whipping past at an alarming rate, he felt safe. Like this there was no fear- as they took a turn at full speed he tightened his hold- maybe a little. He felt the driver’s laughter more than heard it, muffled by the whipping wind and the helmet.

"I told you this was a brilliant idea!"

"It would be a brilliant idea if you FOLLOWED THE SPEED LIMIT!" Waver shot back, but he couldn’t help laughing a little himself, with the exhilaration.

"Can’t slow down now! We’re almost there! I can feel it in my bones."

And ahead of them, the road disappeared, leaving nothing but endless sky. Waver couldn’t help it, he squealed as the hurdled toward it, praying that his companion would remember that motorcycles couldn’t fly. But instead he pulled to a stop, beside a fence Waver hadn’t even seen, to take in the view.

Coming from an island nation, Waver had seen the ocean before, the flat grey expanse that surrounded the British Isles, the tossing of the Irish sea. But it was nothing like this. The entire surface glittered under the sunlight, casting sparkles that hurt his eyes as he pulled the helmet off, letting the wind cool the sweat in his hair. It smelled different here, though there was still a smell of ocean, of water, and salt and things dead and living. Faintly, below them, there was a roar, like a concert hall filled to capacity cheering.

"There it is!" thick, muscled arms spread out as if to embrace the world. "Look at it! It is glorious!" His voice was thick with emotion.  
Waver gave his back a slap that was half a pat, and pointed.

"So" he said "What’s beyond that horizon?”

 

Iskandar’s back stiffened in surprise and he looked down at Waver, surprise in his face, before it broke into a grin.

"Let’s find out." He kicked the bike into gear again.

"What? Wait! Rider!" Waver didn’t have time to put his helmet back on before they hurtled down the cliffside road again.

When he woke up, clutching his pillow, he could still smell salt. It took a moment to realize it wasn’t the approaching ocean, but tears drying on his pillow.


End file.
